In The Arms of an Angel
by HardyTaker85
Summary: Can Matt save Mya before its too late and tell her how he feels about her? sorry bad summary but please read and tell me wut u think. Matt HardyOC, EdgeOC
1. Hidden Bruises

Chapter 1: Hidden Bruises

Mya is 21 years old, she's been living with Edge since she was 18. She was actually adopted when she was 5, but she wanted to get away from her adopted parents. As she got older she decided to be a professional wrestler and they never supported her. Lets just say they never gave a damn, they only adopted her for the money.

Now she is doing great that she finally made it to the WWE. She's been wrestling for six months now.

Mya sat next to the mens locker room waithing for Adam to get done with his match. She was shaking thinking about what happened last week on Raw.

Flashback:

_Adam had just lost his match against his worse enemy, Matt Hardy. Mya was in the catering lounge waiting for Adam to get done getting ready so they could leave. As she began to get up she felt someone's presence behind her. As she turned around, she saw a stocky black haired guy with a huge smile on his !face that could cause your heart to melt, it was Matt Hardy. "Hey Matt, congrats on the match," Mya said smiling. "Thank you gorgious," Matt replied giving her a hug. "Damn girl, i hadn't seen you in forever, so uh..." Matt stopped after noticing some bruises on her arms, " how is everything... you doin ok?" Matt asked looking up into her big brown eyes. She looked down with embarassment realizing what he saw._

_" Oh...uh...i-its nothing I ...I fell you know me and my clumsyness." Mya explained with a fake smile. " Are ya sure, I mean-" Matt was cut off as Adam came storming in. " Hey whats going on here?" Adam asked with a fake smile on. " Adam we...we were just talking thats all," Mya explained nervously. " Well, we need to get going," Adam said raising his voice a little. " Well I'll talk to you later Matt," " are ya sure you're okay," Matt said with worry. " Yah...yah i'm okay, i'll talk to ya later okay," Mya replied as Adam pulling on her arm._

_Matt watched them bicker back and forth as they left. Matt was never too fond of Adam, he always wanted everything his way. Matt knew something was wrong once he saw those bruises. He knew she didn't fall, those were finger marks._

_After Adam and Mya pulled up, he got out of the car dragging Mya by her hair, kicking and screaming. " Adaaammm! please noooo...don't do this, Aaaaaahh!!" " YOU FUCKING WHORE!! I don't want to see you ever talking to Matt, do you hear me!! How many times do I have to tell you!!" Adam screaming with rage._

_Adam dragged her into the house. When he got her inside, he started punching her continuously in the face causing her to bleed._

_End flashback._

As Mya sat there waiting for Adam, Matt came out of the mens locker room. " Hey Mya whats goin on?" Matt said. " Oh, hey Matt," Mya replied. Matt staired at her noticing the week old bruises on her face along with her busted up lip. " Mya...

w-what happened to your face?!" Matt asked, examining her face gently. "Nothing I-I'm fine, I just-," Mya was cut off when she saw Adam walking up to them. Matt turned around noticing the anger in his eyes. "Hey Matt whats goin on?" Adam asked. "Not much man, just talkin with Mya here wondering why her face is all bruised up," Matt replied sounding irritated with him. "Nothin, she's fine, she ran into the wall being clumsy, you know how it is," Adam replied motioning towards Mya. "Uuh huh, I know," Matt said with a ' yah right ' look on his face.

" You ready to go?" Adam asked looking down at Mya. " Yah," Mya replied as she was getting up giving Matt a sad look. " Bye Matt," " bye Mya," Matt said with a worried look on his face. Matt watched them walk away wondering what Adam was going to do to her. Matt never really told Mya how he really felt about her. The idea crossed his mind a couple times, but he didn't knowing the fact that she was seeing Adam.

" Hey bro, you okay?" Jeff asked walking out of the mens locker room. " I don't know what she see's in him," Matt replied shaking his head. " Have you told her how you felt about her yet," Jeff asked. " No " "well dude you need to tell her how you feel or you're goin to lose her," Jeff said slapping him on the arm. " She doesn't need to be with that jackass that beats the hell out of her."

" Yah you're right," Matt replied. " I mean...it's not like you guys live far away from each other, cuz didn't they just moved to Cameron not too long ago?" Jeff asked. " Yah, she lives like fifteen minutes or so from me," Matt replied. " Well, you ready, cuz i got to get some zees if i'm gonna weedeet like a mutha fucka, dog." Jeff said as they got their stuff to head home.


	2. Broken

Ch. 2 Broken

At Adams House:

Mya was laying on the kitchen floor holding her knees to her chest after Adam punching and kicking her repeatedly in the face and ribs. Blood was covering her entire face. Her ribs were bruised and cut up, throbbing with excruciating pain.

"I told you not to fucking talk to him you good for nothin piece of shit!!" Adam screamed taking his belt off.

Adam bent down towards her ripping the back of her shirt while holding her down with his foot. He raised his hand and brought it down hard. "Oooowww...stoooop...pleeeaaaassse!!" Mya cried and screamed as Adam hit her over and over on her back causing her to bleed. She felt the belt buckle hit her flesh harder and harder feeling the flesh split open. When Adam got done beating her, he picked her up and through her against the wall. He grabbed her by the throat. "I'm going to make your life a living hell, and every time you look in the mirror you'll remember me." With that said Adam punched her in the face one last time before leaving her there on the floor.

When Mya heard the door slam she realized she was alone. She looked up trying to find something to grab onto through her swollen bruised eyes. She started to crawl slowly to the front door trying to reach for the door knob. When she finally reached the door, she slowly pulled herself up feeling the pain that was too intense. She stood there trying to regain her balance wondering why she was with Adam in the first place. She started to cry thinking about Matt, how he was always there and cared for her. With that, she opened the door and began her walk in excruciating pain...

Matt's House:

Matt and Jeff were just getting done eating dinner. They both just decided to spend their week off at home. "Well man, I'm gonna hit to bed, night," Jeff said heading upstairs. "Night lil bro," Matt replied turning on the television.

After fifteen minutes into the show, Matt heard a weak knock at the door. "I'm comin," Matt said walking towards the door. When he opened it, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my god!" Matt said catching Mya so she wouldn't hit the floor. Her body was covered in blood and soaked from the rain.

"Oh baby, w-what the hell happened to ya," Matt said softly his heart breaking for her. "Come on...lets getcha cleaned up." Matt softly moved her black hair from her face seeing the damage. Mya started to cry out in pain as Matt picked her up to take her to the bathroom. "Shhh...shhh...you're okay, you're safe now," Matt whispered softly into her ear.

Matt carefully sat her on the edge of the tub leaning her against the wall so he could start the bath water. "Mya...Mya, is it ok for me to undress you so I can clean you up?" Matt got a slight whimper from her taking that as a yes. He gently grabbed the hem of her shirt, of what was left of it and started to pull up gently. "Oooooowwww...nooo mooorrre...pleeaasse!" Mya cried out in pain. "Okay...okay shhh...shhh, it's alright." Matt said soothing her hair. Matt went into the bedroom and came back a moment later with a pair of scissors. "Mya...i'm gonna have to cut your clothes off, okay?" Mya nodded her head weakly with her eyes still closed. Matt carefully cut her clothes and pulling them off seeing the purple and black bruises along with the gashes all over her body. When he saw this, his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Mya...Mya can you open your eyes for me?" Matt said caressing her face gently. After a few minutes trying to wake her, she finally opened her eyes slowly. "Honey, I'm gonna put you in the tub now, its gonna sting," Matt warned her looking deeply into her brown eyes sadly. Mya nodded her head slowly. Matt carefully picked ( with a few shed of tears & whimpers by Mya) her up and slowly laid her in the bathtub. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Mya began to struggle to get out of the tub, but Matt was trying to calm her down. "I know...I know it hurts baby," "Ooowww!" Mya gasped and screamed feeling her flesh burning.

About thirty minutes later finally calming Mya down and carefully cleaning her up, Matt went into his room to find some clothes for her to wear. He came back into the bathroom with a pair of boxers and one of his Hardy t-shirts.

"Okay...come on, lets get some clothes on ya," Matt said carefully picking her up and drying her off. "Oww..." Mya started moaning and wincing in pain. "I'm sorry sweety, I don't mean to hurt ya," Matt carefully drying and dressing her.

When he finally got her dressed he carefully picked her up and carried her into his room laying her down on his bed. Mya winced a little in pain, "Ow" "I'm sorry...you alright?" Matt asked not trying to hurt her. "Yah...yah i'm okay," she replied giving him a small smile. "Well, you take it easy ok," Matt said pulling the covers over her. "I'll take the couch, so you can sleep in here ok," he said stroking her hair.

He bent down giving her a kiss lightly on her forehead. As he started to raise up, Mya grabbed his hand. "Please...please stay with me," Mya said with pleading eyes.

Matt saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. "Okay," Matt answered before he got undressed and put on a pair of shorts. Mya always thought that Matt had a beautiful body.

Matt crawled into bed next to Mya, carefully wrapping his arms around her trying not to hurt her. He lay there quietly watching her sleep, looking her over. Her face was all bruised and cut up along with the rest of her body. "Why did he do this to you? How come you didn't come to me for help? I could've gotten you out of there." He whispered while stroking her hair.

"I was scared, Matt. I was scared that... he would hurt you." Mya said quietly, looking deeply into his eyes. Matt saw how much she really felt about him. His eyes began to fill up with tears while leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

Matt held her closely to him. Mya layed her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat while he stroked her hair.


End file.
